goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Grover's Punishment Day
At the lounge, Grover's dad was furious with Grover. Grover's dad: Grover, how dare you force older kids to watch your stupid show!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded until you... DIE! So that means today is punishment day. First punishment: Sending you to our next door neighbour's house where that giant mean dog lives! At the next door neighbour's house, the giant mean dog was getting aggressive towards Grover. Grover's dad: I will watch you get attacked by the dog. Then the giant mean dog began to attack Grover. Grover: (in Kidaroo voice) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Back home in the lounge, Grover's dad announced another punishment for Grover. Grover's dad: Second punishment: Getting struck by lightning! At the park, Grover's dad explained to Grover. Grover's dad: I will run away so I don't get struck by lightning. Grover's dad ran away, and then Grover got struck by lightning, and Grover started screaming in pain. Elmo: (in Kidaroo voice) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Back home in the lounge, Grover's dad announced another punishment for Grover. Grover's dad: Third punishment: Forcing you to eat vegetables. At the kitchen, Grover's dad started forcing Grover to eat vegetables, and he fed Grover a carrot. Grover: Oh, that's disgusting! Yuck! Then Grover's dad fed Grover a giant pumpkin, and Grover became fat. Grover: Oh no, now I am fat! Grover's dad: Fourth punishment: Get fit! At the forest, Grover was running along the road, and he panted along and he was going to get fit again. Back home, Grover had become thin again, and Louie announced another punishment. Grover's dad: Fifth punishment: Me calling in airstrike on you! Then Grover's dad picked up a phone to call the war boss. Grover's dad: Hello, this is Grover's father. Today is my son's punishment day, so please call in airstrike on him! War boss's voice: OK, we'll do! Then the big bomb came down and hit Grover. Grover: (in Kidaroo voice) Ow! Waaaaah! Grover's dad: Sixth punishment: Piledriving you! Then Grover's dad walked towards his son and grabbed him and jumped up and he piledrove Grover to the floor with a thud, and Grover coughed. Grover: That hurt! Then Grover picked himself up. Grover's dad: Who cares? Last punishment: Cancelling The Adventures of Super Grover! Then Grover started cowering and begging his dad. Grover: No dad! You can't do this! Please no! Nooooo! Grover's dad: I don't care! Now I will call PBS Kids and tell them to cancel it. Then Grover's dad picked up his phone and he telephoned PBS Kids. Grover: Hello, PBS Kids, yes, I'm Grover's father, and I want you to take The Adventures of Super Grover off of Sesame Street! Why? you ask. Because Grover is grounded until he dies so he can no longer record new episodes of his show. Okay! Thank you! Bye! Then Grover's dad put down his phone, and he was in an angry mood, and explained to Grover. Grover's dad: They cancelled The Adventures of Super Grover. Now go to your room and never come out! Grover ran to his room, crying. Grover: Waaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaa!﻿ CAST My voice (or Kidaroo) as Grover Diesel as Grover's dad Kidaroo as Grover's screaming voice Can you make this grounded video in Stick Figure Version, please? Category:Grover Gets Grounded